1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lubrication apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved prelubrication apparatus to direct a quantity of fluid into an oil galley prior to use of an associated mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Initial operation during a start-up procedure of an internal combustion engine effects a greatest quantity of wear and erosion due to a limited quantity of available lubrication within the engine prior to use. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a compact and operative organization to direct lubrication fluid into an internal combustion engine prior to use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,188 to Normandin wherein a cylinder is in operative communication with a lubricator that in turn is operatively associated with a remotely positioned pressurizing means to direct lubricant into the air chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,555 to Matsunaga, et al. sets forth an oil supply system wherein a remote reservoir of lubricating oil operatively associated with an internal combustion engine of a chain saw to direct lubricating fluid into the chain saw, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome the prior art by providing a compact valve organization to provide an effective and compact organization to direct lubricating fluid into an oil galley system of an engine, as opposed to the Matsunaga patent directing lubricating oil to the chain organization deriving pressure from the crank case system of the chain saw engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,002 to Almasy provides for an organization to lubricate a plurality of conveyor wheels mounted on opposed sides of a conveyor wherein a reservoir directs fluid to the conveyor wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,012 to Jimi, et al. provides a pressurized oiling system for directing an oil supply to a sliding area between an inner and outer surface of a sleeve and plunger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,929 to Matthews sets forth a lubricating system for use with power transmissions wherein a source of hot gas for driving a fluid motor includes a lubricator to direct a lubricant upstream of a motor inlet port of an associated motor to become entrained in the hot gas directed to the motor.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved prelubrication apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in directing a pressurized flow of lubricant into an oil galley system of an internal combustion engine prior to operation of the engine and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.